Purpose World Tour
Purpose World Tour is the third worldwide tour by Justin Bieber. It was launched in support of his fourth studio album, Purpose. The tour is set to begin on March 9, 2016 in Seattle, Washington. The tour will continue through July 19, stopping at various cities in North America. Although it has yet to be confirmed, it is probable that Bieber will extend the tour to other continents. Background The tour was announced on November 11, 2015 on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. That same day, 58 dates in the United States and Canada were revealed on the singer's website. Due to an overwhelming demand, additional shows were added in Los Angeles, Atlanta, Philadelphia, Boston, Miami, and New York, totaling 64 shows. Some of the shows that Bieber was supposed to perform at was cancelled. After a couple of days, Bieber announced the reason behind him cancelling the rest of the tour on a heartfelt Instagram post. Setlist # Mark My Words # Where Are Ü Now # Get Used To It # I'll Show You # The Feeling # Boyfriend # Love Yourself # Cold Water # Been You # Company # No Sense # Hold Tight # No Pressure # As Long As You Love Me # Children #Let Me Love You # Life Is Worth Living # What Do You Mean? # Baby # Purpose # Sorry Selected Dates * Insecurities * Home To Mama * One Less Lonely Girl * Look At The Stars * Cry Me A River * Fast Car * That Should Be Me * Confident * U Got It Bad * Never Say Never * Despacito (Remix) Dancers * Aubree Storm * Christina Chandler * CJ Salvador * David Shreibman * Delaney Glazer * Devan Smith * Elysandra Quiñones * Jasmine Perri * Jake Landgrebe * Johnny Erasme * Jonathan Rabon * Kyle Cordova *Yusuke Nakai *Luis Rosado *Keebz Chapa * Mighty Mykell *Rudy Reynon * Mona Berntsen * Nick DeMoura * Bianca Brewton *Deanna Jenkis *Maasa Ishihara *Joesar Alva *Isaiah Baluyot *Justin de Vera *Noah Tratree Shows Experiences Ultimate #Purpose experience * 1 #GetCloser seat in a barricaded section at the end of the stage runway (you'll be the closest to Justin) * 1 selfie during your meet & greet with Justin before the show (canceled) * A tour of backstage: find out what happens behind-the-scenes and what it takes to create a world tour * 1 premium merch package created exclusively for the ultimate #Purpose fans * 1 official tour plaque - a limited edition memorabilia made and engraved just for you * Access to the pre-show hospitality lounge immediately after your meet & greet * Early entry into the venue * On-site VIP host * Exclusive #GetCloserToJustin laminate * 1 digital download of Justin Bieber's album "Purpose" "I'll Show You" VIP Purpose Experience * 1 premium ticket * Access to the pre-show hospitality lounge * A hangout with the crew * 1 premium merch package created exclusively for VIP #Purpose fans * Early entry into the venue * On-site VIP host * Exclusive #GetCloserToJustin laminate * 1 digital download of Justin Bieber's album "Purpose" "Where Are Ü Now" #Purpose experience * 1 premium ticket * 1 premium merch package created exclusively for VIP #Purpose fans * Dedicated VIP entrance * Exclusive #GetCloserToJustin laminate * 1 digital download of Justin Bieber's album "Purpose" Category:Tours